Mora y cereza
by Argentum Dreigon
Summary: Continuación de Chocolate blanco y negro Mega obtiene el chocolate que Maylu le prometió, y piensa cubrir a su rica cereza para provarla, y esta piensa hacer lo mismo con él. Lemmon, ProtomanxMegaman.


Las diez y media de la mañana...

Y dormía plácidamente sobre su mullida, cálida y confortable cama. Era domingo, y estaba disfrutando de su última mañana libre ya que al día siguiente comenzaba con la rutina de las seis y media de la mañana para levantarse e ir a la secundaria.

Oía algunos pájaros cantar afuera, sobre las ramas de los árboles que estaban frente a su casa y el constante tick tack del reloj que tenía sobre su mesa de luz. Sabía la hora, pero simplemente no quería levantarse...

-_Como que ya es hora de que te levantes... _

Suspiró y gruñó. Era muy temprano en ese día y levantarse. Generalmente dormía hasta las doce, pero no lograba hacerlo. Quería mantener un horario adecuado para no mal acostumbrarse a dormir hasta tarde.

-_¡Es hoooooraaaaaa deeeee leeeevaaanntaaaaaaaarseeeeeee!_

-Cállate... –murmuró contra la almohada, obviamente su net navi no escuchó, y suspiró en derrota.

-_Por el amor de dios Maylu, ¿hasta cuándo piensas quedarte en la cama?_-chilló Roll, cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Podrías callarte? Trato de dormir... Además, es domingo.

-_¿Y qué? Aún así te levantas temprano. Y para algo no me pides que te despierte a las once._

-¿Ya son las once?-gruñó.-¿Ya pero ya?

_-Ya pero ya._

_-_A veces desearía poder detener el tiempo y quedarme HORAS en la cama... –le respondió a su navi, pero sin levantarse ni abrir sus ojos.-¡¡¡GAH!

Ambas mujeres se sobresaltaron al escuchar unos fuertes bipeos provenir del Pet azul. La pelifuccia se sentó violentamente sobre su cama y tomó el aparato apagando el estruendoso sonido.

-Demonios, realmente desearía que tuviera otro sonido para avisarme de los mensajes... –regañó, verificando lo que le acabaron de enviar.

-_¿Preferirías el modo silencioso que tiene?-_sugirió burlonamente Roll.

-¡Por dios no! He tenido varias situaciones extremadamente incómodas con eso.

-_¿Cómo que se te caía entre las piernas mientras vibra?-_dijo la navi riendo.

-No es gracioso, en especial cuando hay personas a tu alrededor... Odio cuando se me cae en clase... (N/A: No sé si les ha pasado con el celular, pero, no es una experiencia satisfactoria en algunas ocasiones xD).-Roll rió.

_-Lo sé, lo sé. Pero debes admitir que es divertido._

-¡¡¡ROOOOOOOOOOLLLLLLL!-gritó Maylu.

-_¿Qué?_

-¡¡MEGA NOS MANDÓ EL VÍDEO! Y no, no es divertido.

-_¡¿De verdad! ¡¡Oh la la! ¡¡Vamos a verlo!_

-¿No crees que es muy temprano para eso? Preferiría mirarlo más a la noche, cuando papá y mamá no me molestan paaaaara nada.

-_Uh... Tienes una llamada. ¿La contesto?_

_-_Si.

Una ventana en la esquina inferior derecha se abrió y mostraba a un tímido y sonrojado Megaman en ella.

-**_Buenos días._**

**-**¡¡Hola Mega!-saludaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

-_¿Qué se te ofrece?-_preguntó Roll. El navi azul se sonrojó más fuerte y desvió su mirada.

-**_Hum... Pues, me preguntaba si podrían darme el programa ese... del que me escribieron ayer por el... hum... vídeo de Lan y Chaud... _**

**-**¡Es cierto!-exclamó la pelifuccia, dejando el Pet sobre la cama y dirigirse a su escritorio donde comenzó a revisar por doquier.

-_Dime Mega, ¿Se enteraron o por el momento no saben nada?_

-Por suerte no se enteraron todavía y espero que Protoman no abra su boca.

_-Yo lo mato si fuera vos._

­-No te preocupes, sé cómo cerrarle la boca si llega a mandar una sola palabra.

La navi rosa rió suavemente y ambos vieron a la pelifuccia acercarse al Pet.

-No encuentro el chip.-dijo al fin.-En cuanto lo encuentre te mandaré a Roll para que se los instale. ¿De acuerdo?

**_-Claro, no hay problema._**-respondió Megaman.-**_Pero trata de que Lan no sospeche de nada. Puede comportarse como un tonto y un distraído pero a veces puede ser muy intuitivo. _**

­-Y qué lo digas... –respondió Maylu suspirando.

-Debo irme, Lan me llama. Adiós.

**-**Adiós Mega.-saludaron las chicas al navi azul.

-¿Dónde demonios pude haber metido ese chip?-preguntó la pelifuccia, colocando sus manos a ambos lados de su cadera una vez que Megaman se hubiese marchado. Roll rió.

_-Si no sabés vos, menos voy a saber yo._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Ya nos vamos!-gritó el castaño a su madre desde el umbral.

-_¡Que se diviertan! ¡Y no vuelvas tarde! ¡Mañana tienes clases!_-Lan dio un suave gruñido.

-¡Ya lo sé! No tiene por qué repetírmelo constantemente... –agregó en un susurro a lo que Chaud rió.-Tienes estrictamente prohibido reírte de mis desgracias.

-¿Quién dijo que era una desgracia?-Lan le sacó la lengua y el bicolor fue lo suficientemente rápido como para tomarla entre sus dientes.

Ambos se besaron profundamente antes de separarse y salir por la puerta. Mientras cerraba la puerta, el castaño preguntó.

-¿Seguro que Megaman y Protoman estarán bien?

-Claro que si. Ellos también necesitan su espacio libre como nosotros, sin nadie ni nada que los moleste todo el tiempo. Les vendrá bien.-el castaño entrelazó uno de sus brazos con uno de los del bicolor.

-Espero. Mega se veía algo nervioso esta mañana...

-Es cierto. Y Protoman también lo estaba.-recalcó Chaud, entrelazando sus dedos con la mano de su compañero que se sonrosó.-Normalmente no se pone así a menos que esté ocultando algo.

-¿Ah no?-el bicolor negó con la cabeza.

-Creo que la única vez que lo vi así fue cuando estaba con Megaman, los primeros días o semanas... No me acuerdo.-rió ante la memoria.-Deberías haberlo visto. El pobre andaba con los nervios al máximo.

-¿De veras? ¿Cómo estaba?-preguntó Lan, acercándose al cuerpo de Chaud, ya ambos bien lejos de la casa del castaño.-¿Tan nervioso como vos estabas cuando empezamos nuestra relación?-vio con satisfacción como un fuerte sonrojo cruzó el rostro de Chaud.

-Si, pero digamos que lo hacia bastante obvio aunque no me haya dado cuenta al principio. Recuerdo que una vez él me dijo que se iría a no sé dónde, y le pregunto "¿Para qué? Si ahí no hay nada interesante." Se puso tan rojo que lo poco de su rostro desaparecía con su casco.-el castaño rió abiertamente.-Y me responde "Porque quiero ir. ¿Acaso sabes algo de... hum... eso?" Me lo dijo tan nerviosamente que hasta su voz temblaba.

-¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pobre Protoman! ¡Estaba tan confundido! Megaman era más tímido. Si yo le preguntaba a dónde fue, se sonrojaba, sonreía, se daba media vuelta y murmuraba algunas cosas que no entendía y tenía que repetírmelo tres veces.-Chaud rió.

-Se parecen mucho a nosotros.

-Oh, ¿recién te das cuenta?

-Claro que no. Pero Protoman me hace acordar cuando yo tenía varias confusiones acerca de los sentimientos que tenía hacia vos. En especial cuando no comprendía el por qué de ese revoltijo en el estómago cada vez que te veía... –el castaño rió y besó a su compañero.

-A mi me pasaba lo mismo. Me ponía muy nervioso...

-Tartamudeabas.

-Y lo sigo haciendo cuando me invade los nervios.

Ambos rieron, y siguieron su caminata por la ciudad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Megaman suspiró. Estaba aburrido, solo en su Pet, y no había nada qué hacer hasta que Yuichiro no trajera a Protoman de un chequeo de rutina como Chaud le había pedido. Y ya eran las tres de la tarde...

¿Tanto tardaba? Hum...

-¿Acaso lo infectó algún virus?-se preguntó y unas linitas azules le salieron en el rostro y sudó una gotita.-Más vale que no haya sido el neko virus... No soportaría algo así otra vez...

-_¡¡¡¡HOOOOOOOLAAAA MEEEEEGAAAAAAAA!_-saludó alegremente Roll desde una conversación telefónica.

-¡¡ROLL! ¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS!-exclamó el navi azul cuando oyó de improvisto a su amiga.

-_Nada. ¿Qué? ¿Te asusté?_

-¡Claro que si! ¡Casi me matas de un infarto! ¿Acaso es cómo me demuestras tu amistad hacia mi? ¿Matándome?-la navi rió ampliamente.

-_Si querías que te matara, ¿por qué nunca me lo dijiste?_-Megaman sudó una gotita.

-Será porque nunca se me ocurrió preguntarte... ¿Qué llevas ahí?-preguntó al darse cuenta que la navi rosa tenía una especie de bol plateada con una espátula o un palo o lo que fuese dentro. Ella rió perversamente.

-_El chocolate._

-¿E-En serio?-inquirió, muy, muy curioso.

-_¡Sip! Peeeeeero..._

-¿Pero...?

-_Puessss... Maylu no quiere dártelo._

­-¿¡QUÉ! ¡¡PERO SI LE DÍ LO QUE QUERÍA! ¡¡AHORA QUIERO LO MÍO!-le respondió a los gritos. Roll sudó una gotita y rió nerviosamente.

-_Bueno, no es mi culpa._-el navi azul suspiró, dándose por vencido.

-¿Qué quiere? Ah no... –comentó respondiéndose la pregunta.-No pienso hacerlo.

-_¡Por favor!_

-¡¡¡Claro que no!-exclamó Megaman sonrojándose fuertemente.-Lan es tímido, y yo soy mil veces más tímido que él. ¿Acaso no se te cruzó por la cabeza que actualmente yo también me opondría?

-_Si, pero sabiendo que quieres el chocolate para cubrir a la cereza... Pues... jiji... _

El navi azul se puso más rojo y desvió su rostro. La navi rosa pudo divisar a un personaje que reconoció al instante que le hacía señas...

-_Oh, ya entendí... _–dijo de repente.

-¿Dijiste algo?

-_¡No! ¡Nada!_-se apresuró a responder Roll.-_Bueno, ya que no quieres y como eres mi mejor amigo, te daré el chocolate sin decirle nada a Maylu._

-¿De verdad lo harías por mí?-el rostro de Megaman se iluminó.

-_¡Claro que si, tonto! "Que forra soy... " Ya inventaré algo para Maylu._

-¡¡Gracias Roll!

-_¡No hay de qué Mega!_

Roll terminó con la transmisión, y cerró la ventana. Suspiró pesadamente y dejó caer sus hombros.

-Pero que yegua que soy... Megaman me va a patear el trasero cuando se entere... (N/A: "Que forra soy... " ó lo que acabó de decir, simplemente lo dice por lo que hizo, no porque ella lo sea, aunque muchos lo piensen de esa manera xD)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Hey, Mega... –saludó Protoman cuando entró en el Pet del chico gracias a que Yuichiro lo conectó a él.-¿Aburrido?

-Mucho. ¿Quieres hacer algo?-preguntó batiendo el chocolate, que estaba dentro del bol, entre sus piernas. El albino se encogió de hombros.

-Veo que Roll ya te dio el chocolate.-Megaman sonrió abiertamente.

-¡Siiiiii! ¡Es rico!

-¿Lo es?-preguntó curiosamente Protoman, sentándose a su lado.

Megaman le sonrió suavemente. Batió un poco y se llevó la punta de la espátula a su rostro. Lamió con suavidad el líquido marrón y se manchó los labios con mucho propósito.

Dejó caer el objeto dentro del bol y se acercó a Protoman. Lo besó y dejó que su compañero le lamiera los labios para retirar todo aquella sustancia nueva que le pareció rica y muy dulce cuando la probó y tragó.

-Me gusta.-dijo al fin, volviéndolo a besar.-Mmmm... ¿Me dejas cubrirte?-preguntó, y nuevamente unió sus labios con los de Megaman.

-Siempre y cuando me dejes hacer lo mismo contigo... mmm...

-Pero por supuesto. ¿Cómo no podrías?

-Con ese traje que llevas puesto me sería algo difícil.-comentó juguetonamente, mordiendo el labio inferior del albino.-¿Por qué no te lo quitas?

-Mrrrr...

Protoman se quitó el casco y lo dejó caer rodando al suelo. Sacudió su larga cabellera plateada y enredó sus dedos en ella, peinándose. Se sacó los guantes y los tiró sobre el casco e hizo lo mismo con sus botas.

-Uuhhh... Se siente bien sacarse las botas...

Se sentó frente a su compañero y se abrió de piernas. Rió suavemente, comenzando a quitarse su pechera, para quedarse con el enterizo solamente.

Megaman hizo lo mismo que su amado, y se quedó únicamente con el enterizo sobre su cuerpo.

-¿Quieres que te muestre algo?-inquirió de repente el albino mirando el cuerpo de su compañero con las ropas ajustadas que tenía.

-¿Qué cosa?-dijo sin tener la menor idea a lo que Protoman se refería.

Este rió suavemente y se acercó a Megaman, recostándolo en el suelo. Se sentó sobre su regazo, y comenzó a quitarse el enterizo de una manera provocativa. El navi azul se sonrojó fuertemente al mirar como este se movía de una manera seductora.

-Hum... ¿Qué se supone que haces?-preguntó, no pudiendo evitar recorrer el pecho de Protoman con sus manos.

-Mrrrr... ¿A vos qué te parece?

-Pues, veo que te estás sacando la ropa de una manera bastante insólita que me calienta mucho.

-Ohhh... Me gusta cuando te pones así de atrevido conmigo.

-Pero si yo soy tímido... –dijo en un tono meloso, tocando los pezones de Protoman que se arqueó a sus manos gimiendo por lo bajo.

-Ja... Ni Lan se la cree... –abrió sus ojos y lo miró fijamente.-Cuando quieres serlo, eres atrevido.

-Cada uno es cómo es cuando uno quiere.

-Buen punto.

Protoman se deshizo por completo de su enterizo destrozándolo y le quitó a Megaman el suyo. Se relamió los labios mientras observaba el torso de su compañero que volvió a sonrojarse con fuerza y cubrirse ligeramente con sus brazos. El albino chasqueó su lengua y rió.

-Tsk, nada de timidez... ¿Qué pasó con el chico atrevido de hace unos momentos?

-Se fue a pasear.-respondió el menor, haciendo que el albino riera fuertemente.

-Ay Mega... ¿Qué haré con vos?-suspiró Protoman, negando suavemente con su cabeza.

-Creo que no hace falta que te responda esa pregunta.

-Actualmente, no, no hace falta.

Riendo, se recostó sobre el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero y lo besó profundamente recorriendo sus lados con sus manos. Gimiendo suavemente, Protoman besó el cuello del chico dejando unas pequeñas marcas rojas en él. Atrapó entre sus dedos los pezones de Megaman que hizo una exclamación, moviendo su cabeza.

-No te la esperabas.-comentó el albino, dando ligeros besos en el pecho de su amado que suspiró y gimió.

-Claro que no. Nunca sé lo que pasa por tu cabeza.

-Jú, es mejor que no lo sepas.-respondió, metiendo uno de los pezones dentro de su boca mientras seguía jugando con el otro entre sus dedos.

-¡Ah!-exclamó el menor.-I-Imagino lo que puedes llegar a pensar pero... ¡Uh! A-A veces no tengo ni idea...

Protoman rió suavemente y siguió su camino pero se detuvo de repente. Megaman lo miró de reojo y lo vio tomar el bol lleno de chocolate derretido. _¿Qué piensa hacer?_, se preguntó a sí mismo pero fue respondido cuando el albino dejó caer sobre su estómago una generosa cantidad del líquido marrón.

-¡Oh! ¡Está fríiiiooo!-se quejó el menor, estremeciéndose. Su compañero lo miró.

-Hasta hace unos momentos estaba algo tibio.

-Si, pero te tardas mucho.-le reprochó haciendo que este riera.

-¿Así que ahora me tardo?-volvió a reír, dejando de lado el bol metálico.-Ya te arrepentirás de esas palabras.

-Uh-hu... Sigue soñando.-Protoman lo miró de una forma desafiante.

-¡Ahora verás!

-¿Nu? ¡Oooohhh! ¡Demonios! ¡No, no _tan _rápido!

-Ja, ahora, jódete.

Megaman hizo un gruñido que terminó siendo un gemido cuando el albino lo tomó dentro de su boca con rapidez. Se arqueó del suelo, enredando sus dedos en la cabellera de Protoman. El menor dio otro gemido, tironeando de ellos fuertemente haciendo que su compañero gruñera. Como odiaba que Megaman le tirara de su cabello así de fuerte.

-Paras y te mato... –advirtió cuando lo sintió moverse entre sus piernas. El menor tenía su rostro completamente rojo y su cuerpo estaba sudado.

El albino sonrió y se retiró antes de que pudiera llegar a su clímax y dedicarse a lamer el chocolate sobre su estómago. Obviamente haciendo caso omiso a la amenaza del joven navi, que gruñó nuevamente. Tomó el bol entre sus dedos y se lo acercó lo suficiente como para tomar la espátula, cargándola con mucho chocolate encima.

Megaman sonrió perversamente y comenzó a esparcir el líquido sobre la cabellera de Protoman que se dio cuenta de inmediato y se levantó de golpe.

-¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡Lo vuelves a hacer y te mato!-le reprochó, mirándolo con enojo. El menor le sacó la lengua.

-Te pasa por dejarme así.-le respondió señalando entre sus piernas con su índice.-Además, no es nada lo que tienes en el pelo. A penas y serán dos o tres gotitas...

-Dos o tres gotitas que me están empezando a molestar un poco en estos precisos momentos.-terminó el albino, con sus ojos a medio cerrar y una expresión indiferente en su rostro. Megaman suspiró.

-Eres un vanidoso terrible, ¿lo sabías?

-¿Qué tiene que lo sea? ¡Es mi pelo y estoy completamente orgulloso de él!-el menor rodó sus ojos.

-Nada cambiará eso, ¿verdad?-Protoman se recostó nuevamente sobre su compañero.

-No, nada lo hará.-lo besó y metió su lengua dentro de su boca. Se besaron por unos largos momentos y el albino lo miró fijamente.-Hum, hemos tenido una entretenida conversación pero me estoy aburriendo a lo grande. ¿Qué te parece si seguimos con lo que estábamos?

-Uh, me parece una excelente idea.

Protoman rió y se dio media vuelta, para quedar como Megaman, pero sobre él. El menor lo miró desconcertado, sin saber qué estaba haciendo. Dio un fuerte gemido y dejó expuesto su cuello cuando su compañero comenzó a mover sus caderas para estimularlo con lo que tenía detrás.

-L-La próxima ve-vez... ahhh... me-me enseñas có-cómo moverse a-así... –logró decir entre jadeos y gemidos.

-Es un trato.-le respondió este, riendo y sentándose sobre el regazo de Megaman nuevamente. Tomó el bol entre sus manos, viró su cabeza y lo miró suavemente.-¿Acaso no quieres probar una cereza cubierta de chocolate?-el menor rió con suavidad.

-¿Te gustó la mora con chocolate?-Protoman asintió, mientras se bañaba con el contenido del bol.

-Ah... Tienes razón, está frío. Horriblemente frío.

El chico rió suavemente y sacó al albino de su regazo y lo abrazó por la cintura, comenzando a lamer el chocolate de su cuello dejando ligeras mordidas en él. El mayor dio unos cuantos suspiros al sentir las manos de su compañero deslizarse por su esbelto cuerpo con cierta timidez que no lograba sacarles.

Protoman gimió al sentir la punta de los dedos de Megaman deslizarse sobre su miembro con lentitud. Rió suavemente y los retiró, dándose la vuelta. Besó a su compañero, recostándolo sobre el piso una vez más. Notó que el cuerpo de este estaba manchado con chocolate al igual que el suyo y sonrió. Comenzó a lubricar tres dígitos mientras tocaba los pezones de Megaman se gimió ante eso.

-¿Por qué siempre te tardas?-preguntó.

-¿Será porque soy a penas meticuloso?-respondió Protoman quitando sus dedos de su boca, completamente ensalivados, para dirigirlos al a entrada de su compañero.

-Ugh, como _odio _que seas meticuloso en esto.

-Me lo hubieras dicho antes.

Insertó el primero y el joven navi dio un suave gemido, arqueándose nuevamente. Un segundo le siguió y rió al escuchar a Megaman susurrar algo que sonó a "Si se detiene... lo matooohh... ", antes de hacer lugar a un tercero y comenzar a sacar y meter sus dígitos del cuerpo del menor en un suave ritmo mientras frotaba sus paredes internas.

-¡Uh! ¡Ahí!-exclamó Megaman, arqueando y estremeciéndose.

-¿Aquí?-comenzó Protoman, con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro mientras frotaba la próstata de su compañero.-¿Justo, aquí?-repitió, pasando la punta de sus dedos con fuerza.

-¡Siiiiii!-respondió el menor, ante las oleadas de placer que inundaban su cuerpo continuamente.

Cuando Protoman dedujo que ya estaba lo suficientemente lubricado, retiró sus dedos. Se acomodó entre las piernas de Megaman y las colocó sobre sus hombros. El menor rodeó el cuello del albino con sus brazos y lo atrajo a su rostro, besándolo fuertemente a la vez que este lo penetraba.

-Uhhh... –susurró, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

-¿Qué?

-Nada.-respondió con rapidez.

El albino se encogió de hombros y empezó a embestir en el cuerpo del menor suavemente antes de ir aumentando su ritmo a cada momento. El menor suspiró cuando el miembro de este rozó su próstata nuevamente. Se acomodó un poco para que lograra estimularla con cada embestida que daba y así obtener más de lo que se le estaba dando.

Protoman observó el rostro completamente rojo de Megaman y sonrió, dando un gemido cuando este se contrajo a su alrededor. Vio que uno de sus ojos verdes se abría y en sus labios se formaba una sonrisa juguetona, al tiempo que volvía a contraerse.

Apoyó sus codos sobre el suelo para tener un balance apropiado sin dejar de embestir al menor continuamente. Sonrió en satisfacción al oír un fuerte grito provenir de Megaman y sentir sus uñas clavarse en su espalda.

-Ahhh... ¿Di algo fuerte con eso?

-¿¡Fuerte!-repitió, dando un gemido. Se arqueó notoriamente y besó con salvajismo a Protoman.-Si continuas así, voy a explotar...

-¿Acaso no es la idea?-le respondió entre el beso.-Y si, vas a explotar.

-Ya lo creoooh... ¡AH!-exclamó en la boca de su compañero, apretando sus piernas contra su cuello.

El albino tomó el miembro de Megaman entre sus dedos, comenzando a frotarlo con frenesí. Este volvió a arquearse y lanzar una fuerte exclamación, tratando de silenciarse al morderse el labio inferior. Se contrajo nuevamente y Protoman dio un gemido largo, ya sin poder contenerse más.

-¡Ya llego, ya llego!-susurró Megaman, tironeando de los largos y blancos cabellos de su compañero que hundió su rostro en su cuello, gimiendo constantemente.

Ambos comenzaron a estar más vocales a medida que se acercaban a su clímax. Protoman cerró con fuerza sus ojos al venirse dentro del menor que ahogó un grito contrayéndose alrededor de su compañero al llegar a su orgasmo.

Esparció su semen por todo su pecho y en el del albino, que se mezcló con los restos de chocolate que ambos tenían en sus cuerpos. El cabello blanco de Protoman se pegó completamente a su piel por lo sudado que se encontraba. Aunque mucho problema no se hacía, actualmente le gustaba sentir su cabello pegado a su cuerpo.

Megaman se relajó pero no hizo ningún intento de moverse de la posición en la cual se encontraba. Sintió a su compañero besarlo en los labios con suavidad y le devolvió el gesto con igual sutileza.

-Uhh... No me quiero mover... –confesó y Protoman rió, volviéndolo a besar.

-Mmmm... Yo tampoco... –unieron sus bocas una vez más, antes de mirarse fijamente a los ojos.-Te ves tan tierno así de sonrojado.-Megaman sonrió con igual forma.

-Nunca te he visto sonrojado... ¿alguna vez lo harás para complacerme?-el albino rió.

-Claro que lo haré, sólo si se dan las circunstancias.-le respondió. Dio un gemido al sentir al menor contraerse.-Vuelves a hacer eso y juro que no me voy a detener hasta quedar vacío...

Megaman se sonrojó fuertemente ante la directa de Protoman y rió con nerviosismo. El albino rió y lo besó en la frente murmurándole un "Te amo", mientras acariciaba sus cabellos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Simplemente, son taaaaan tiernos... -susurró Maylu a Roll, luego de haber visto los vídeos.-Es increíble que Chaud y Protoman tengan tal lado cariñoso y sensible. ¡Jujú!  ¡Eso los hace más lindos!-comentó riendo.

-_Megaman y Lan son muy tímidos, pero se comportan como dos fieras cuando se trata de esos dos albinos._-replicó la navi rosa, revisando los nuevos mensajes que llegaron durante el día. Ahora, eran las once de la noche.-_May, tienes un mail de Lan._

-Hablando del diablo... jeje... ¿Qué dice? ¿Roll? ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó preocupada cuando vio a su amiga empalidecer.

-_Hum... "Más vale que para mañana tengas listo tu testamento y un lugar en el cementerio de la ciudad." E-Eso es to-todo... je... je... Ouch..._

-Oohhmmm... Creo que mañana será un laaaaargo y tedioso día, ¿no te parece, Roll?

-_Ya lo creo May, ya lo creo._

_ Owari _


End file.
